


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Love

by blackstyx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Secret Santa 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Winter Solstice, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx
Summary: “Making the suggestion for you to find your own quarters was not for my comfort,” Noctis points out eliciting another low chuckle from Ignis, although he has no idea why his words seem so funny to his friend.“It is always your comfort I’ll have in mind. As it is my duty.”For a moment Noctis holds his breath, hopefulness rising in his chest, until the last part of Ignis’ words slowly sink in. Duty. Noctis is Ignis’ duty. And with this, every bit of resolve being open and honest with Ignis turns into ashes.“And I will always be thankful for that.”
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akuroitenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuroitenshi/gifts).



> This story is for [Akuroitenshi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Akuroitenshi) Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy this little fluffy goodness ♥

The recipe looked so easy when Ignis made it, but this is Noctis’ fifth attempt to make the Fluffy Chiffon Cakes and he knows if they don’t turn out fine, he doesn’t have the time for a sixth try. The Fisherman’s Favorite Risotto is nearly finished, cooking peacefully in its casserole dish so Noctis calls this one a win. It has been a tiny bit heartbreaking for him to buy the ingredients on the market instead of fishing for them himself, but he is sure Ignis still appreciates the gesture. Looking at the kitchen, the effort Noctis has put into this day, he has to admit he outdid himself by the length he has been willing to go. 

As Noctis has never been good with voicing his feelings and emotions, always struggling to find the right words, letting his actions speak for himself was the only way to show people he cared. When he got Prompto the camera he spoke about nonstop it was Noctis way of saying ‘I hear you and value you and you’re my best friend’. When he beat Gladio during training it was his way of saying ‘I listen to your advice and I know what you’re doing for me and appreciate the support’. By cooking Ignis’ favorite food today on Winter Solstice, a day you usually spend with the people closest to you, Noctis wants to say ‘I care for you and I want to be close to you’. These words have been on Noctis’ tongue more than once, but each time he forced them back down and with each time it became harder and harder, feeling more and more like swallowing nails. Being around Ignis nearly all day every day, it gets harder for Noctis to not do something stupid, to reach out and touch him, hug him. Maybe even kiss him. Yet what good would it do him to act without being able to say what he means, what he feels.

He knows he is cowardly hoping for Ignis to connect the dots, hoping by inviting him on this special day he would finally understand why Noctis seeks his closeness, his advice, why his eyes linger one second too long on him. More than once did Noctis think he had the courage to finally speak, but each time he just stayed silent and let more time pass. 

Not today, though. Today Noctis promises himself to be honest and open about his feelings, pushing through any fear and that might arise. His resolution falters when he hears the key in the lock and a moment later Ignis’ distinctive voice. “Good evening, Noct.”

“Hey Specs,” Noctis greets as he wanders to the door, watching Ignis slipping out of his winklepickers and in his slippers. It is a task so mundane, yet Noctis is still fascinated by the precision Ignis does it. Even hanging his coat up draws Noctis’ attention and he realizes he is staring, even more so when he notices the unusual sweater Ignis is wearing, so different from his pristine pressed shirts he usually prefers.

“You already cooked,” Ignis states as they make their way into the apartment, and Noctis smiles. 

“Told you I would. Or at least try.”

Of course Ignis has to check the oven and see what they will have for dinner, noticing the casserole on the oven top but doesn’t say a word. Only a carefully arched eyebrow shows some kind of reaction, making Noctis wonder if he remembered Ignis’ favorite dishes wrong. 

“Did you have any difficulties following the recipes?” 

“I think I watched you so many times by now I could do it in my sleep.” It was an outrageous lie, especially when he thinks about the Chiffon Cakes and by the look they share Ignis knows this much as well. Despite Noctis wanting to take care of the food for the night, it is Ignis checking in on the treats. He even takes a moment to add seasoning to the risotto while commenting, “It only needs a bit of salt,” and Noctis is sure it is the biggest compliment he can get. 

While it isn’t their first Winter Solstice they spent together, his father usually too busy and Ignis’ family still in Tenebrae, it became something close to a tradition. This year, however, Noctis asked Ignis, making it more an invitation rather than expecting for Ignis to show up at his doorstep. 

Maybe it is this invitation making the atmosphere so different, maybe it is Noctis knowing what he wants to do, but he finds it hard thinking of something to say. So he takes the moment to look at Ignis, the way he reaches for the plates and prepares the table. It takes a moment before Noctis’ mind catches up with what he sees, so he slips from his chair to take over and beckons for Ignis to sit instead as he tries taking the cutlery from Ignis’ bare hands. There is a short, fleeting moment where their eyes lock and Noctis nearly has half a mind to say the words he had been mulling over for days and weeks, but then it passes, both snapping out of their trance like state. It gives Noctis the chance to finish laying the table as he tries ignoring his rabiting heart and he is grateful when Ignis thinks of a topic to talk about. 

“I assume Gladio gave you some time off during the holidays?” 

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, seeing Ignis’ eyes watching him in return, Noctis nods. “It’s the least he can do the way he is pushing me around.”

“He mentioned there is only little he thinks he can teach you from here on now, asking me if I might pass on my own knowledge. Although I sort of doubt there is one thing you don’t know yourself when it comes to my weapons of choice.” 

If there is one thing Noctis has learned from his training it is there is no such thing as too much knowledge. And while Noctis tends to reach for the same weapons as Ignis, preferring a lance or dagger to shield or gun, the idea of training with Ignis sounds appealing. 

“We can always give it a try. I’d let you be the judge of it.”

“Very well. I’ll let Gladio know we talked about it. We can start right after the holidays.”

For once Noctis finds he can’t wait for the holidays to pass quick enough, although he still has Ignis’ company for the whole evening. And once they start talking it becomes easier, switching from their duties to their friends and eventually, over a glass of red wine, Noctis even dares to ask, “How is it now living outside of the Citadel? Freeing as I promised?”

Ignis laughs and it is a sound Noctis hears far too seldom. Not tonight, though. Tonight Ignis seems more relaxed, more open for jokes and jests and Noctis soaks it all in as he is afraid it might be the last time once he finds the courage to say what he so dearly wants to say. 

“I find it is most certainly refreshing to have actual time off. It gives me a moment to reflect on the path we’re both on and where it might lead us.”

Noctis nods along, eyes flicking over to the dishes piling in the sink. He feels like fleeing, deflecting from the conversation they have started. So far it sounds casual, but it gives Noctis an opening he hasn’t expected. At least not so soon. 

“It also gives me a chance to be closer to you should you need me. My services.” The sentiment spoken so warmly goes straight to Noctis’ heart, although he wishes there was more to it than duty binding them together.

Ignis’ apartment building is only a good twenty minute walk away from Noctis, fifteen when walking swiftly. It had been a decision Ignis made only months ago after Noctis commented on Ignis appearing to be quite exhausted. He never expected for Ignis to follow his advice, but once they finished the move with the help of Prompto and Gladio, Ignis did seem more at ease. Tonight is a great reflection on the change he has made as Noctis watches him slipping out of his sweater, leaving him in a thin shirt - thin enough to see through - while sipping on the Altissian red Noctis bought for the occasion. 

“Making the suggestion for you to find your own quarters was not for my comfort,” Noctis points out eliciting another low chuckle from Ignis, although he has no idea why his words seem so funny to his friend. 

“It is always your comfort I’ll have in mind. As it is my duty.”

For a moment Noctis holds his breath, hopefulness rising in his chest, until the last part of Ignis’ words slowly sink in. Duty. Noctis is Ignis’ duty. And with this, every bit of resolve being open and honest with Ignis turns into ashes. 

“And I will always be thankful for that.”

As if his words are Ignis’ cue to leave, he empties his glass before slowly getting to his feet. 

“You’re sure you don’t need any help with the dishes? I certainly don’t mind taking care of it after you cooked for us.” 

Although Noctis knows taking Ignis up on his offer would give them just that much more time together, Noctis waves him off. “It’s fine. I’ll let them soak for the night and take care of it in the morning.” He can feel Ignis’ protest coming up, but in the end he only shakes his head and walks over to the hallway, Noctis on his heels. 

“I need to thank you, Noct, for the invitation and the delicious food. Seems like you did learn your fair share of cooking. So maybe you won’t need my help with this aspect of your daily routine after all,” Ignis says as he switches from his slippers to his winklepickers again, but Noctis can tell he is joking by the way the corners of his lips twitch. 

“The chances for me not to rely on you anymore are slim to none.” 

“Your trust means a lot, Noct.” 

Noctis is sure it is wishful thinking when he notices Ignis slowing down to put his jacket on and wrap his scarf around his neck. Tonight is his chance and Noctis knows he will let it slip through his fingers the moment they bid their final good night and the door closes behind Ignis. 

Cursing under his breath, Noctis storms back into his apartment, immediately tackling the dishes as he wonders what makes him so scared. 

The simple answer is rejection. Just the idea of Ignis knowing about Noctis’ feelings, knowing how important Ignis is to him and not returning any of those feelings is a frightening thought. It would change everything, their whole dynamic. After all, Ignis told him how it was his duty to be by his side. Duty and friendship. And wasn’t it all he could ask for? 

In his desperation the dishes are quickly taken care of and when Noctis returns to the couch where they had been sitting for the remainder of the night, he finds Ignis’ sweater beneath one of the pillows. He doesn’t want to be the kind of person, but he finds himself reaching for it and burying his face in it for a short moment, inhaling Ignis’ scent. Ignis taste in clothes is exquisite and the fabric feels soft against his cheek. 

It is then he notices something in the hidden pockets and without too much thought pulls out a MP3 player. The device is small, the screen big enough to show the title and artist and while Noctis doesn’t want to snoop, he always thought there was much to learn about the kind of music people loved to listen to. Yet, when he turns the device on, Noctis finds only one playlist on it. A playlist named after him.

For a long moment Noctis stares at the letters before he gets up and tries to find his own headphones, promising himself he would only listen to a handful of songs. And when he does he finds each one speaking of longing and love, of yearning and devotion. Somewhere between Noctis notices his own favorites, but he skips them, trying to understand what he hears and sees, if the conclusions he draws is the right one. 

As if in trance he gets up and walks to the hallway where he quickly gets dressed, uncertain what he will say when he makes his way to Ignis’ apartment. Not many people are on the street when Noctis steps foot into the freshly fallen snow, Ignis’ footsteps still visible although slowly filling up. And while Noctis heads towards Ignis’ apartment, he keeps listening to the playlist and with each word and each song he quickens his pace until he is nearly running. 

Just when he turns around the corner Noctis nearly collides with a familiar face, Ignis looking startled when he grabs Noctis’ by his elbows to keep him from losing his footing. 

“I see we both have the same purpose to be out on the streets again,” he comments when he notices the MP3 in Noctis’ hands, face immediately growing worried. 

“You forgot your sweater. And your MP3.” 

When Noctis reaches up to take his headphones off, it is then Ignis lets go of him, gaze cast to the snow covered ground. “My apologies, Noct. I should have called.”

Noctis can’t remember if he has ever seen Ignis so closed off, avoiding any eye contact while Noctis wants nothing more than to look into this emerald green. 

“It’s fine. I should apologize for, you know, listening to it. It’s just--”

“No, please. There is a lot I probably should address first.” Ignis’ breath comes in little white puffs and Noctis waits patiently, still clinging to the device and the sweater while the snow settles on their clothes and hair. 

“While it doesn’t make it’s discovery any less awkward for either of us, I want to say I know how improper it is for me harboring any kind of feelings for my ward. Music is, in a way, a chance for me to cope with what never can be. After tonight I even feared you might be aware of me--” Seeing Ignis so distraught tears on every fiber of Noctis’ being and he wants to end his rambling, telling him there is no need for him to apologize. At the same time, he needs to be sure. More than sure. For both of their sake. 

Ignis’ hair is slowly coming undone as he keeps running his fingers - now red from the cold - through it, and he finds the words to continue. “I feared tonight was your way of gently letting me down. I never wanted you to know.”

As Ignis’ eyes are still cast down, he doesn’t see the smile on Noctis’ face, the way he radiates, but it takes a gentle nudge to his chin for Ignis to finally look at Noctis. 

“Tonight was my way of showing you how much you mean to me.” All the courage which has left him earlier fills Noctis up again as he dares to step closer, right into Ignis’ personal space, their chest touching as he reaches up to his face. Eyes are wide with unbelieve, mirroring what Noctis feels on the inside, when Noctis cups Ignis’ cheeks when their lips touch for the first time. It is brief, feeling like the little kisses the snowflakes leave on their skin before they melt. It feels comforting and exciting and promising and Noctis dares closing the gap between them once more to find Ignis wrapping his arms around him. This time the kiss lasts a moment longer, only interrupted at the gleeful chuckle leaving Noctis as he says, “Happy Winter Solstice, Iggy.”

“Happy Winter Solstice, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone who celebrates and some relaxing days to the ones who don't! Nice words and kudos are deeply appreciated ♥


End file.
